


Personal sunshine

by killuzldyck



Series: HideKane Week [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuzldyck/pseuds/killuzldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 ––– Sunshine / Studying Together  </p><p>Hide is not bothered doing his work, proposes to sing Backstreet boys, and Kaneki just wants the dreadful weather to end, when really, he had his own personal sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal sunshine

Day 2 ––– **Sunshine / Studying Together** / ~~A Trip to the Arcade~~

Kaneki couldn't focus.

They agreed with Hide to complete their group (-not much of a group, but rather a pair-) project during the weekend. The early November weather was dreadful, with lot's of rain and winds too strong for Kaneki to want to leave his flat.

But Hide, despite the boisterous weather, still showed up, covered in his green waterproof jacket and the bright orange headphones. Hell, even with his hair completely soaked, he was cheerful, a wide grin spread across his face.

That never seemed to change.

In those times, when the weather put him down, and there was nothing to do and he missed the sun, he realised that Hide was like a sunshine.  
His personal sunshine.

"-neki, oi!" Hide waved his hand in front of his eyes, frowning. "You okay there? You spaced out for quite a bit."

"Ah yeah, do you need help with something?" He asked, leaning over to look at Hide's work book, seeing practically nothing written there. Odd.

"Nah, not really." Hide replied, grinning.

"But you haven't done anything." Kaneki replied, giving him a hard stare. "The project is due in next week, Hide. We should probably finish it, soon."

"Well, probably, but not definitely. Let's just chill, it's not like we're going to struggle with it, right?." When Kaneki said nothing, Hide fumbled with his phone. "Hey, have you heard of the english band, backstreet boys? Lte me play you their so-"

"Hide, let's just finish this." Kaneki tapped his own book, not looking forward to Hide singing in his broken English.

"Kaneki, you mood-killer." Hide threw a pillow from the couch at Kaneki, who avoided it and it flew past his head. He raised an eyebrow. He was not going to get dragged into a pillow war with Hide. It didn't end well last time.

"Just do your work or I'll kick you out into the weather outside." Kaneki said, but there was no threat behind his words so Hide just laughed.

Somehow, his laugh was contagious.

Somehow, they managed to finish their project, hand it in, and with the still dreadful weather not coming to an end any time soon, they shared their umbrella on the way back. It was bright and yellow, oozing happiness.

It was just like Hide.

His personal sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this really late, short drabble.


End file.
